Life is a Journey
by Levirito
Summary: Life is a journey in where you meet many different kinds of people and face a lot of problems. Asami Yuuki, a girl who is just living her life then suddenly life throws a curve ball at her and has to deal with the people around her, mostly two boys that annoys her to death. (This story resumes after Ch. 76 and will contain spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

_Life is very boring, never changing and doing the same routine as ever…_

_How boring and I don't want this kind of life anymore._

_Being "perfect" or the "princess" is very annoying and I hate it._

_But… those two people…_

_Those two damn people won't allow me to have any sort of freedom!_

_"What do you think you are doing?!"_

_Be quiet…_

_"How dare you get 99 out of 100? You are a disgrace!"_

_Didn't I say to be quiet?_

_"No daughter of ours will turn out like those miserable pigs!"_

_JUST SHUT UP!_

On that day I finally had enough and ran away. I didn't know where I was going, but luckily I found out where my siblings lived and so I contacted one of them. They allowed me to live with them, actually they were going to come and get me really soon.

All of my siblings greeted me with open arms and tears in their eyes. For me? I didn't cry, though I was relieved to see them once again and being reunited with them was the best thing that could ever happen.

Unfortunately that was only a month of happiness and freedom until they came and had to ruin everything.

_I hate them to death! I want them to die!_

"And so you have it."

The next thing I remembered was seeing two more bodies lying next in front of the rest of the bodies. The house was flooded with crimson red blood and a stench that could be smelled from the outside. The atmosphere in the house was nothing but death and utter fear. I finally felt a tear trailing down across my cheeks. That was my first and last time I had cried.

This was my life and nothing more. After what happened… it was still the same, but this time I'm living all alone with no one to greet me with a smile, to make me annoyed or laugh, to hug me or to hug anyone… just no one else besides me. My life pretty much sucks, huh?

**Two Years Later**

"Eh? You're transferring here to Kunugigaoka Junior High School?!" A female voice said in surprised. A girl with flowing raven black hair that fell down to her waist started to chuckle slightly at her friend on the other line.

"That's right, Naka-chan. I'll be going to your school in a couple of days, but I'll be moving today. The place isn't too far away by the way." The raven black haired girl responded back. There was a long sigh, "Why? I told you about our school, didn't I? The academics here are crazy!" The friend said to warn the raven black haired girl who shrugged both of her shoulders.

"It sounds like you are trying to say a 'Perfect' doesn't fit in your school?" The girl with raven black hair asked with a grin on her face. Her friend started to laugh, "Of course you'll fit! I mean you are #1 in mostly everything, except for math. I mean how can you be so good in science, but suck at math?! Anyways~ it is just… I doubt we'll be able to hang out with each other." The friend's voice was somewhat uneasy.

The girl on the main line stopped walking and heard the tone of her friend's voice, "Nakamura? What's wrong? You've been friends ever since 1st grade. And hey! I'm better in math than you! I'm getting better, kinda." The girl with raven black hair told her friend on the other line who was surprisingly quiet.

There wasn't any sound coming from the other line except for a faint static sound for a moment. "I gotta go now. I'll meet you at your new place, Yuuki-chan. You gave me the address so yeah, just text me when you arrive, kay?" The friend, Nakamura hung up and left the girl on the main line dumbfounded.

Asami Yuuki, a girl born of such fine talents and pure grace that had been raised in a respectable wealthy family, but only to the eyes of outsiders at least. In the Yuuki household there were many secrets and darkness that lied deep inside the family to only corrupt the peaceful environment.

Asami walked to her home in which was completely empty, excluding the people who were helping to move out certain furnitures and antiques. The girl walked around her house, remembering everything that had happened in the past and that means everything.

The memories of smiles and the memories of utter despair kept on shoving each other to make her remember either of them. The bloodlust she had back then was still in her, but hid it behind her angelic grace and kindness towards others.

"This is it, huh? I'm finally going to get out from this hell." She talked to herself. Asami felt a smile creeping onto her lips that then formed into a grin in which she burst out laughing. "I'm finally escaping this place!" She said, holding onto her stomach with her forearm and with her other hand was placed on her forehead.

Once she was done laughing like a prisoner that was in denial they will be set free, Asami walked downstairs to the living room. One of the workers walked towards the girl and he smile down at her.

"We'll be done quite soon and can drop you to your new house." He told her and the female student smiled back at him, "Thank you so much." She bowed slightly and the guy nodded his head before walking away from her.

When the workers were done, Asami hopped inside the truck with all of her belongings in the back of the truck, it started to drive away to her new house. _A new place and a new life, but the same daily routine._ Asami let out a sigh indicating her boredom. The driver next to her was the same male she talked to before and he glanced over to her with a delightful smile that he hid from her.

The drive wasn't too long nor wasn't too short. Asami removed her seatbelt and was about to open the door by herself until the driver opened it from the outside. The girl was surprised and looked behind her to see the driver was gone and now outside, trying to help Asami to get out.

She turned to him with a strange look in her eyes. She shrugged it off and placed her hand on his hand and carefully got off from the truck. "I'll have my people help you." He told her and Asami only smiled.

An hour and a half passed by and mostly everything were in place. "Thank you for everything." She bowed to the workers and tipping each and every one of them. They all widened their eyes and stared at the girl who only smiled sweetly at them. "This is just… if you need anything you can call us, Yuuki-san!" One of the workers said.

After everything settled down and the workers left, Asami was outside of her house, staring at the building. She felt something was squishing the inside of her, but shoved that feeling away. All of a sudden someone called out her name and she turned around to see a girl about her age with long straight blonde hair and lighter blue eyes than Asami.

"Yuuki-chan!" Asami smiled widely as she saw her childhood friend. The blonde girl ran to the raven black haired girl to give her a tight hug, "Naka-chan! You're hugging me too tight… as if you are trying to kill me or something!" Asami said and her words immediately made Nakamura stop.

A sweat drop could be seen from the blonde girl, "Oops~" Nakamura stuck out her tongue at her friend who stared at her blonde friend with a smile, yet it was quite frightening. The two girls entered the house and were both catching up with each other.

"So that's what you were talking about?" Asami said to her friend who frowned while looking down. "Yeah… I don't want people to look down at you too." Nakamura muttered.

Asami let out a sigh and stared at her friend with unpleasantness, "Are you an idiot?" She bluntly asked Nakamura who was caught off guard.

"Don't say something so bluntly! You remind me of a certain person who looks so innocently, but… at least he is better in math than you!" Nakamura trailed away from her sentence, but continued and started to laugh. Asami tilted her head to the right so her bangs on the right won't block her face too much then glared at her friend when she realized what Nakamura said in the last part.

The blonde girl shook her head and went back onto smiling to her friend, "Let me fix your hair! You'll look hotter if I fix you up a little!" Nakamura smirked and Asami widened her eyes, quickly getting up to ready herself to run away.

"Don't come any closer to me, Naka-chan!" Asami started running and Nakamura started laughing and chased after her childhood friend. The two were running around the house for about 20 minutes straight until the blonde girl gave up and lied onto the wooden flower.

"You're still fast as ever, I see." The blonde girl said. Asami giggled and stared down at her friend, leaning forward with her knees slightly bent and her palms on each of her thighs.

"Seeing you like this… I guess you can fix me up just a little. You deserved it." Asami told her friend with her signature friendly smile that could make anyone's heart beat in a certain way. Nakamura sighed in annoyance, "You're mean. Sadistic as ever." The blonde friend said out loud and Asami didn't mind it at all. She find it to be very intriguing and sounded like a compliment for her.

"If only you were in Class E instead of Class A then it would be more awesome. You'll fit in much better than those assholes." The blonde girl told the girl with raven black hair who stayed quiet for a moment, but kept on smiling. "If only I can actually _fit_ in so easily."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Levirito here with another story. I've been into Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and I decided to write this. I have two more stories that I still need to work on and I'll get back to those. Anyways~ I hope you all will enjoy this story. Seeya later :D**

**Author's Note: I had to edit and re-upload this chapter, sorry you guys.**


	2. Class A

Today was the opening ceremony of the second semester and Asami woke up early to prepare herself. She washed herself, brushed her teeth, and then put on her uniform, but she roamed around her room in search for her black tie.

"W-Where is it?!" She said in panic and began to rummage the entire room, corner to corner basically and 30 minutes flew by and still haven't found her tie. Asami let out an annoyed sigh and glanced over her clock then back at her drawer. She continued to search for it until she had realized the time and quickly looked at the clock once again.

In about 20 minutes the bell will ring and she silently cursed beneath her breath. "Forget it!" She shouted and grabbed a long black silky ribbon then her bag and ran down the staircase. She put on her shoes in a hurry then rushed out the door, but locked it then started to run to school as fast as she can.

_10 minutes left! I have to hurry!_

Asami tripped while running, but caught her balance, "This is just my luck!" She hated herself for caring about a stupid tie. Her heart rate was increasing rapidly by the fact she may be late to her first day of school.

She closed both of her eyes and a sudden wind blew pass her and as she opened both of her eyes she was already in front of the gate with only 9 minutes to spare. "What the…?" She looked around to see how it was possible, but she didn't have enough time and hurried up to enter the building.

A teacher saw her and called her out, "Young lady!" He shouted and the girl turned to him, "Forgive me, Sensei!" She bowed down to him. The teacher scowled at her, "What class are you from?" He asked her.

"Class 3-A." Asami responded back. The teacher blinked for a moment, "That's my class… eh! Whatever, come follow me. It's the opening ceremony and put on your tie." He told her and started walking.

"Actually… I can't find my tie so will it be alright if I wear this ribbon instead?" Asami asked nervously. The teacher just waved at her without looking back to give her an "OK".

She sighed in relief and carefully put on her ribbon around her. The two of them entered the auditorium and Asami saw all of the classes lining up. The girl with blue eyes and raven black hair was looking around the interior until she spotted her best friend, Nakamura and the blonde student saw her too and gave Asami a wink with a smile then faced around to the stage.

Asami giggled and walked to her class line, but as she was walking she felt a lot of eyes on her and people around her were murmuring something and she knew it was about her.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she's so cute! The cutest girl I've ever laid my eyes on!"

"But what's with her hair covering her face? Is she emo or something?" This time it was a girl and this female student didn't hide her jealously, but Asami didn't care at all.

"Is she new? Don't tell me she is in class 3-A! Why do they have the better students?"

Asami was trying to ignore everyone until the ceremony started and everyone became silent.

The ceremony was boring as hell and Asami just wanted to ditch and go to sleep. However, near the end there was another announcement and Asami heard a loud gasp from a class and she looked around to see it was class E.

A boy with glasses walked towards the podium and she caught his name, Koutarou Takebayashi. His speech was rather a bit strange and Asami kept on glancing over to class E which they all had a disbelief expression as if his words were all a lie and hoping the glasses boy was just joking around.

Asami heard the tone of that Takebayashi boy's voice and it sounded too forceful for her and she doesn't even know the boy. The reason she had a feeling something was terribly wrong was what Nakamura warned her about and she even told stories about her class which were like family to her all the way.

After his speech someone started clapping and it came from a young male student with a short somewhat blond or brownish hair color. More claps came afterwards and cheered for Takebayashi as if he was a hero for everyone in the main building. This action made Asami feel sick to her stomach, but hid the feeling deep down though she was the only one besides class E who wasn't clapping.

The look on that boy's face didn't make her believe anything he said. _What utter BS…!_

Everyone returned to the class in their own line and Asami saw how class E left with a grey cloud that was pouring rain down, following them while exiting out. She felt bad for all of them and seeing her own best friend like that hurts even more.

Class A returned to their class and Asami was in front next to her teacher while everyone was sitting down at their seats. "Alright! Alright! Sit down! Class is starting, but first things first we have a new student here today. Introduce yourself." The teacher moved aside for Asami to step up.

She noticed some of the male students blushing and grinning at her. _Disgusting…_ She wanted to say it out loud, but that would ruin her image, wouldn't it? Yes, she knew the fact she was acting fake and pretending to be all nice and stuff, but she is just taking her friend's warning.

Asami gave a nervous expression, "H-Hello! M-My name is Yuuki Asami…" She looked around the room and flashed her innocent friendly smile, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I'll make sure to be on the top as well." She said and with her smile only made most of the male students were all flushed red.

The teacher groaned at the male students, "Anyways! You'll be sitting at the desk over there, in front of Asano Gakushuu." The teacher said and Asami looked around and saw the male student from earlier stand up.

He was smiling at her, but Asami took her smile down and replaced it with an expressionless face as she walked to the seat in front of him.

She took out her notebook and prepared for the worst.

When the teacher started the entire classes began to write down his notes while he is writing and talking at the same time. Sweats were pouring from their face and parts of their body. Asami saw all of them and she stared at them weirdly.

Someone behind her poked her shoulder and she glanced over and it was that Asano guy. "You better pay attention~" He said. That smirk on his face disgusted her so much that she wanted to wipe it off, but if she done that then he would be dead. I actually don't mind that. She thought to herself then went back to pay attention.

Crap! The teacher is already erasing. Damn that boy!

After school it was a big relief for mostly everyone in class A. Asami stood up and overheard Takebayashi wanting to hang out with some guys, but those guys rejected him and ran off.

She felt really bad for the glasses boy until some guys were talking that pissed her off so much. _Those guys are from that smartass group, the Five Virtuosos._

Asano walked next to Asami and she knew it was him. "Go away." She muttered and he heard that. He only chuckled and smiled at her, "Why don't I show you around the building?" He asked her.

Asami put her stuff in her bag and stared at him with a blank expression, "Why don't I show you how much I detest you?" She said by sassing him before walking out the door. The male student blinked for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Some of his friends saw that and started to laugh at Mr. Smart and Popular on how he got rejected.

_This school is going to be the death of me. Oh!_

Asami stopped walking and remembered what happened this morning. She stared out through the window towards the outside, "How did I manage to come here so fast?" She thought about the sudden wind.

Her thoughts were ruined when Asano appeared next to her, "Are you sure? You can-… 'Reject you anytime? Don't worry, I'll make sure I do that. Bye, Ass-san!'" Asami started to walk away, leaving Asano dumbfounded.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! I decided to add Gakushuu Asano to add a little more humor and stuff XD**

**Anyways hope you guys like this chapters and thanks for following and favoring this story. Feel free to review/comment on this, but bashing isn't allowed thank you~ bye bye**


	3. Karma

**Author's Note: You guys already know this probably, but I'm just going to warn all of you that this story will contain spoilers if you haven't read the manga. Read at your own risk, but other than that enjoy^^**

* * *

The following day, after school Asami was walking around and spotted Asano talking with Takebayashi. The look on the board chairman's son send shivers down her spine. She quickly walked away to go back to her seat to get her stuff then leave.

_This is clearly boring._

Asami let out a sigh as she stared out through the window, but took a quick glance around her class to see there were a lot of people who were cramming a lot of information down. This school focused _way_ too much on education.

She questions the ideas of the chairman and how this is beneficial for everyone. There were people talking about lower classes, mostly class E on how they will never go anywhere in life. Asami scoffed, she despises those people who try to act as if they are all high mighty like they were the rulers of Japan or even the world.

She quickly left the building, but as she walked out she bumped into someone. It was Takebayashi and he quickly bowed to apologize until he looked up to see who he bumped into. His cheeks became bright red and he took a huge step back.

"Y-Yuuki-san! I'm s-sorry for not seeing you!" His voice was trembling, but not out of fear for her. His entire aura felt uneasy and the look in his eyes were filled with confusion. Asami stared at him for a moment and spoke up.

Her words made everyone around the two speechless and some guys envious. "Say! Takebayashi-san~ let's hang out together, just you and me!" She grasped onto his right wrist and began to drag him away.

The glasses boy didn't know what to do or what to say. He kept on glancing over to Asami, wanting to start up a conversation, but guess she was the one who started it.

"Why are you doing this? Following their orders that you clearly don't want to do?" How she said it was cold and straightforward that caught the male student off-guard. He avoided looking at her, "You don't understand." He replied back with a sweat drop trailing down from his left cheek.

Asami stopped walking and so did Takebayashi. The girl crossed her arms as she looked at him with a serious, dark expression, "Nakamura Rio is my best friend." She said all suddenly.

Takebayashi gasped lightly, "You're the girl that Nakamura-chan was talking about?! She kept on talking about how her best friend she hasn't seen for 3 years will be attending here. Well you are already attending right now-… Err…" The male student said avoiding her gaze.

The girl smiled gently and looked away from him, "We knew each other since elementary. Both of us became friends easily when we both had something in common. Our parents wanted us to be on top and stuff. Listen, Takebayashi-san… the way how you spoke in the opening ceremony…" She stopped talking to stare at him.

"It was a bit too forceful." Asami passes him by as she began to continue to walk and added, "Don't be afraid to be yourself. It wouldn't hurt at all. You have real friends back _there_, don't you?" She advised him before disappearing from his sight.

The next day there was another assembly and Takebayashi was in front again to give another speech. The glasses boy started to speak and Asami didn't want to hear any of this. _That boy, really?_

She sighed and looked around the building and looked up to see a silhouette of something. She was trying to make something off from the black figure until she heard what Takeabayshi said.

"But, for me, that class E, is almost as comfortable to be in as a maid café." He stated and Asami stared at him weirdly. She glanced over to see the look on class E's face and they were all shocked, yet some were smiling at the same time and continued to listen to their friend's speech.

"I was lying. Because I wanted to be strong. Because I wanted to be accepted." The glasses male continued to talk about his experience in class E and the words coming out of his mouth made mostly everyone, except for class E and Asami, glare at him with disbelief.

There was another voice and it was familiar, it was Asano and Asami saw him coming up closer.

"Have you lost it, you damn pawn?! Take it back and apologize, Takebayashi! If you don't-…" The chairman's son was stop by what Takebayashi took out which was something made out of glass. The look on Asano's face was filled with distress.

"…The chairman is truly a strong person. All his actions are rational." Takebayashi took out a weapon that looked like a wooden knife that has a curve tip and he swung his arm down, shattering the glass into tiny shards. Everyone gasped in shock of his action. That was the first time Asami saw that happening, there was no way anyone can do that, but guess she was proven wrong. For some odd reason she wanted to go up and congratulate Takebayashi for his bravery.

"According to Asano-kun, in the past, another student who did this same thing or something like that. Thinking rationally, based on precedent, I'd say it's off to class E for me as well." He said before walking away with triumph, then glances back at everyone. His eyes lay on his friends and then at Asami. The girl smiled back and shook her head in amazement. _I wonder what got into him._

When everything was over every class went back to their rooms and went back to their studies, but as soon as Asano walked in it was really heavy. The look on his face amuses Asami so much that she found it to be quite adorable for his position.

After school, Asami packed her stuff and was about to go home until someone grabbed her wrist. "Oi! Asami, we have-…" Asano talked to her, but Asami slapped his hand away, making him silent.

"After school studies? Please, seeing your face for the day was already annoying enough. And you need to study more on how to stop being such an ass." Asami scold him and his expression changed drastically as if he received an "F" for the first time in his entire life. The girl continued to walk away and heard some people talking about the scenery with her and the chairman's son.

"Did you just see that?"

"That was cold…"

"It sucks being Asano-senpai."

_I guess I made him more of a victim. I don't give any damn!_

Asami exit out the building and glanced upwards to see the small building of class E, "I wonder if Naka-chan is doing alright. She must be having more fun than me. She's lucky… I can never act so carefree even when those people are out of my life." She let out a soft sigh and continued to walk.

She didn't feel like going home just yet, though the sun was already setting down quickly. Asami was walking around the city, glancing around left to right and saw many different kinds of group of friends hanging around with each other.

She felt jealous seeing a group of friends all hanging and exchanging laughs with each other. She was the loner type after all. Suddenly she spotted someone and hid herself from plain sight.

"That was so fun! Yet tiring~" Nakamura stretched both of her arms. The blonde girl was accompanied by two other girls; a short green haired that are in pigtails and the other had wavy short orange hair.

The three were all laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Asami clutched onto her briefcase, wanting to go up to her own best friend, but didn't have the strength to do so.

"I'm glad Takebayashi-kun is back!" The girl with orange wavy hair said and the other two nodded their heads. Asami stared at the three then walked away from them.

Nakamura sensed something and turned around, but no one else was there. _That's weird… I thought I saw Yuuki-chan. _Her thoughts were cut off by her other friends. The three continued to walk somewhere else.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I'm such an idiot! What the hell am I doing?" She was scolding herself. Someone started to laugh, "Talking to yourself apparently." The voice sounded like a male and it was a mocking tone too.

Asami groaned in annoyance and didn't bother to turn to face the person, continuing to walk away. "Eh?! You're just going to ignore me, Yuuki-chan~?" The girl stopped as soon as she heard her name.

"How do you know my name?" She asked not staring back at the male student. He chuckled, "Takebayashi kept on talking about how he hung with a girl that looked like she came out from an anime. He said your name is "Yuuki Asami" and Nakamura got all surprised and yeah, basically we were talking about you most of the day. I wasn't really that interesting until four eyes told me about you and Asano. I got little a bit interesting and got me to wanting to see you and here we are. I never expected you to be… really cute." The male said softly in the end, rubbing the back of his neck.

Asami turned to face him and she was staring at an innocent looking boy with such crimson red hair that glowed brightly like fire under the light. "Who are you?" Asami asked him, trying not to sound all interested.

The middle school boy gave her one of those smiles that made her stomach feel queasy, both cautious and something else. "I'm Akabane Karma, but you can call me by my first name, Karma." The red head said, extending one of his arms towards her.

That smile on his face was really sweet and warm, but she didn't fall for him. As soon as she heard his name she knew that name. "You mean you're that honor student that got suspended and was #4, but downgraded to #13?" Asami's attitude became harsh and cold that made Karma a bit uneasy.

"Nice to meet you, but I don't really associate with people like you. I already have that ass to deal with." She said coldly before walking away from him.

Karma was left speechless, but a grin appeared on his lips, "She is really interesting indeed." He turned around and walked to a different direction than the girl. He put both of his hands in his pockets, "I guess I have to prove her wrong. Don't I, Asami-chan~" He said with a smirk.

* * *

**Hello, my dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if not then I'll try to make it better^^**

**Hope you guys are having a great day. Bye bye for now.**

**2/23- Author's note: I made a small mistake about Karma's rank. I overlooked that, sorry you guys. And thank you, Xalia for pointing that out :D**


	4. Annoyance

What happened the other day really made Asami piss so much that she wants to transfer back to her old school right now. During break she was on the roof, staring at class E's building. Her phone started to vibrate and she looked at it to see a text message.

She let out a slight chuckle as she read who it was from then put her phone back after reading what the text message said.

"Is there a problem, Yuuki-san?" The voice came from a male, but it was low and much older. Asami got startled and she knew who the voice belonged to. Turning around she saw the board chairman smiling at her, but the smile was too forceful that it was too obvious.

"B-Board chairman? Do you need anything?" She asked nervously. One of her weakness was that when it came to the bigger boss she can't do anything, but feel defenseless. He walked up towards her with the same smile, "I heard that you and my son aren't in good terms with one another." He said and Asami avoided his gaze.

He was a foot away from her, "Well?" He tilted his head to the right, continuing to have the same smile.

Asami tried hard to speak up, "It's not like I don't like him or anything… I just…" She has no idea what she was trying to say at all.

She honestly doesn't like Asano at all or anyone in this school to be exact, but the presence of the father Asano was too heavy and intense for her to speak out her mind without being too nervous and scared.

"I see now. Are you sure?" His words made Asami snapped and she glared at him with a fierce expression. How dare he think such a thing and do people really think someone can like someone so fast?

"I don't have any feelings for your son!" She shouted.

He gave her a wide grin and leaned his upper body closer to her face, "Is that so? You aren't lying? There aren't enough attractive guys here in the main building." He said, creeping Asami out.

She avoided looking at him once more, "Well yeah, the guys here in the main building aren't that good looking at all, but that's not it…" She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

The chairman heard her, narrowing his eyes, "Do you have an eye on someone in class E?" He asked her.

"Father! What are you doing?" Someone stood in between Asami and the chairman. She looked up to see the Asano son, "Leave Yuuki-chan alone." He told his father then dragged Asami away from the place.

Asami stared at Asano who had an unpleasant expression which she never thought he could actually have. "Uhh… Nng!" Before she could utter anything else she was shoved to a wall.

"Is it true?" He asked the girl. She went back to her cold appearance and crossed both of her arms, leaning back. "About me not having any feelings for you? Of course it's true." She said back.

"That's not what I was talking about." He said back, glaring down at her and she stared at him in confusion.

Asano sighed and leaned in closer to her face, putting both of his hands on the wall and she was in between them. Asami stared down onto the ground, "What are you talking about?" She asked him, knowing full well what he meant.

He lifted her chin gently to make her and him have eye contact, "Do you really have an eye on someone in class E? Is it Takebayashi?" He asked her. Of all people he thought about him first?

Asami sighed, "I don't have an eye on him." She told him, but that didn't answer his main question. "But you do have an eye on someone, don't you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I do! I have an eye on killing you if you don't back off! I just got here and you assume that I like someone? People can't like or fall in love with someone within a few days. This isn't Romeo and Juliet, Ass-san." She let out all of her anger out on him.

"Just what's your deal? It sounds like you're jealous. Please don't tell me you like me… I'm not being conceited or anything, but it's too early to like something you just met. Anyways can we just go back to class? The bell is about to ring soon." Asami said, but Asano just stood there with nothing else to say.

Asami glared at him with annoyance and knee kicked in his manhood, making the boy fall towards the ground in agony. "Geez!" She hissed while storming away to go back to class.

During class it was really awkward for both Asano and Asami and it was really noticeable that everyone in class could sense the tense situation between the two. After school Asami hurried out the building, ignoring everyone who tries to approach her for either academic reasons or wanting to ask her out.

The raven black haired female went home straight away, but stopped when she saw a trail leading to the building of class E. She wanted to pay a visit to her best friend, but it would be really awkward.

The feeling of being alone didn't bother her when she was young because being alone was like a paradise for her. Needing help or having people to depend on isn't her at all.

She walked to a convenience store nearby to buy something sweet to cheer her up a little. As she was paying over the counter, the feeling of the person behind her terrified her a bit. He was a bit too big and his features seems so fake and his hands! It was obvious something weird is underneath that glove of his.

Asami ignored the strange man and after paying she quickly walked out the building. She sighed in relief and looked back to see the man outside and as soon as she blinked he vanished in thin air. What she had just witness made her trip slightly, but caught her balance in the end.

_What the hell was that?! He was just there for a second then he just disappeared. I need some sleep…_

Asami shook her head to shake the thought about that strange man. He was wearing a weird teacher's uniform and his face was really round like a basketball. Again, shrugging the thought of the man away she began to walk home once more.

Once she entered her domain she received a phone call and this time was from her own best friend. Asami picked it up to answer, "Hello, Naka-chan?" She answered.

"Yuuki-chan~ let's hang out tomorrow after school!" She said. Asami smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy. I promise some other time." The raven black haired girl said and heard her friend whined.

"Fine. Some other time then! Hey! I'll even introduce you to all of my friends. Takebayashi-kun wants to thank you about something. That's my Yuuki-chan for you! You never discriminate anyone really." Nakamura said.

The other girl kept on smiling and leaned onto a wall, "Except if people are being an ass. Anyways, I'll look forward to it. Tell Takebayashi-kun I said 'Hi!' Bye, Naka-chan." Asami said and hung up.

There were people screaming from different houses near her. Asami freaked out from the screams and looked out from her balcony. No more screams appeared, but the sound of sirens could be heard now.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She muttered. There was a figure moving through the shadows, but Asami couldn't see the face.

Her thoughts diminished when she heard her phone vibration. She checked the message and her eyes widened as she read the text before putting her phone away. _I don't get why I'm here?_

* * *

**Sup, you guys~ it's been a month since I last updated this and sorry. I've been pretty busy lately and thank goodness my grades aren't suffering. I really wish Korosensei was my teacher to help me out with my studies... Well then I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter hahaha**

**Sorry, Asano! No hard feelings, right? Don't get me wrong I love Asano. He is one of my favorites hehe**

**Well thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites you guys. I really appreciate it, love you all and see you in my next update. Feel free to review. Oh! Does anyone have Tumblr and/or Twitter you guys can follow me if you like, I don't mind if you guys don't want to, it's kay^^ But if you do want to follow then you guys can go to my profile and there should be links to my other profiles. Bye bye for now~**


	5. Regret

The event that occurred last night made Asami paranoid that she couldn't sleep at all. The constant screaming and the fact that the police came to her house to warn her there was a pervert criminal going around.

Throughout the entire day she was dozing off and wanted to go to sleep, but the fact that Asano was constantly poking her, kicking her seat, and whispering to her to not slack off distracted her from falling asleep.

At the end of the day she sighed in relief, wanting to go home and sleep. She slowly stood up and turned around to start walking, but bumped into someone, the person she wished she hadn't bumped into. She wasn't in the mood and the smirk on his face bothered Asami.

"Dozing off, Yuuki-san? That isn't really allowed." He told her with a disgusting smirk. Asami blinked at him and stepped on his foot really hard while she walked towards the door. Asano bit down on his bottom lip so he wouldn't shout in pain like yesterday. "Trying to act superior, Assan?" She muttered back.

Asano quickly grabbed onto Asami's hand tightly and the girl didn't bother to stare back at him. "Oi, Yuuki-san." His voice gotten serious, but it didn't affect the female student.

"I'm the only one that's willing to be your friend." He told her. Asami had enough and felt his grip loosening so she slapped his hand away before storming out the door.

One of his friends walked behind Asano with a sly grin on his face, "The Great Asano being rejected by an angel? That's really rare." His friend teased, but Asano glared menacingly at his friend, making his complexion pale and silencing him.

"But what she told me yesterday… she has a point. I was confused with my feelings. I'm interested in Yuuki-ch… Yuuki-san but not in a romantic way." Asano told his friend before he grabbed his belongings as he exits the room.

While Asami was walking around town she bumped into a boy with spiky light hair and his eyes looked like he was about ready to kill someone. The person next to him was very suspicious looking, wearing a white cloak to hide his identity.

"Oh! Please forgive Itona." The man in the white cloak said. Asami stared at the boy who looked to be around her age.

Asami smiled brightly at the man and her smile made the boy have a reaction, "That's alright. And I'm the one who bumped into him so forgive me." She bowed before walking away from them.

A newspaper headline caught Asami's attention and it was about the incident from yesterday. "This person…" She muttered before walking away.

Night time came and Asami couldn't fall asleep at all. There was no message from either Nakamura and Takebayashi, yes both her and four eyes exchanged numbers because they both have something in common which was they hated the main building, mostly class A.

Boredom was killing her alive and the homework was really easy for her since she was able to finish it under 2 hours unlike the other students in the main building. She got up from her bed to walk towards her closet, pulling out different clothes to change.

She wore jogging pants and a dark green hoodie sweater then put on a different set of shoes before leaving and locking the house. Asami decided to do an evening jog to clear her mind. She always does stuff like this with her oldest brother who drags her to jog with him.

Under the cloudless night sky, the crescent moon appeared and Asami always wondered how the moon came to be like that. She heard that a creature that can move Mach 20 destroyed about 70% of the moon.

_Something like that was actually possible?_ Asami didn't believe in that stuff, but she did remember what happened during her first day of her new school. It felt as if she went all Mach 20 because of someone or something helped her out.

While jogging around she heard sounds coming from a certain direction. She was curious on what was going on, but it was best if she didn't go over there. Then a big boom and the ground near her started to rumble.

"I'm really stupid." She muttered and heads to that certain direction.

She saw a group of people and a big tower made of some white fabric. Three people caught her attention which was the man covered in white, one of Nakamura's friend she saw the other day, and lastly Karma. The sight of those three made her suspicious.

The smoke lifted and Asami was shocked once again as she saw two more figures. The boy, Itona and a creature that looks like a mutated yellow octopus were standing in front of each other. The two of them were worn out, but Itona was in pain the most. The man in the white cloak ran away, leaving Itona behind.

Asami couldn't hear what they were saying and didn't want to stay any longer. She headed back home, trying to forget what happened, but she couldn't. How can she forget the incident?

The following day she went back to normal, hiding everything she saw last night a secret. During lunch break Asami decided to skip eating her lunch and just hang around on the roof to avoid any unnecessary distractions. She checked her phone to see anything happening and there have been news about phone booths being destroyed.

"Class E sure has a lot of interesting things happening towards them." Asami muttered while looking down onto her screen. The gentle breeze of the wind felt so relaxing that she took this moment to close her eyes.

Unfortunately the sound of footsteps coming behind her ruined her blissful moment. Asami opened both of her eyes and turned around to see a group of three girls all glaring down at Asami.

"What do you want?" Asami asked with a straight face. The girls scowled at her. One of them pointed at her aggressively, "Asano-kun rejected to study us." The one pointing said back to the new girl.

The new girl wanted to laugh from the accusation, "And you're blaming me because…?" She stated bluntly that pissed all of the girls.

"Just because you have that kind of face and you're smarter than us girls that doesn't give you the right to look down onto Asano-kun! We know you're just acting like a fake bitch." A different girl said back.

Asami narrowed her eyes at them, "But aren't you girls like that? Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical for telling someone who is 'just acting like a fake bitch' right?" She replied back.

"And I don't look down on him. He gave a bad first impression and he sure isn't making things better." Asami added. The girls all glared at the new girl, "Don't talk about Asano-kun like that! You don't even know him!" They all said together out of jealousy and anger.

"I don't know you guys and you don't know me hence wanting to know why are we having this discussion?" Asami said back normally. All of the girls finally had enough and splashed their grape juice all over Asami and another girl poured flour down onto her head then onto her clothes.

The new girl was left speechless and watched as the group of girls walked away, laughing and high fiving each other.

Asami was still standing in the same spot, unable to move. She clenched her fist tightly and looked at her uniform, "I despise this school." She said out of hatred. Her rage was boiling hot, but didn't bother to waste anymore of her breaths that she already did with those sleazy girls.

When the bell rang Asami stayed on the roof until school had ended, "Why am I acting so pathetic? I don't care what happens to me. But I know I deserve this, don't I?" Asami buried her face on her knee, regretted her words to those students.

She didn't understand why she always had to act so rudely to others. Was it because of her parents who raised her and abused her in the past? She was always alone and didn't want to bother making friends. That was when Nakamura came into her life and they both cheered for each other when things get tough.

Asami felt something squishy like patting her head gently, causing her to stare up to an octopus like creature that was sitting next to her. She blinked three times before reacting. "W-Who the hell are you and what in the living hell are you?!" She stood up quickly, but stumbled onto the ground.

The octopus mutant grinned eagerly at her and stood up, helping her to get up too. Asami recognized who the guy was and her eyes slowly widened, "You're that thing from last night…" She whispered inaudibly, but the creature evidently heard her.

"Yes, and you are that girl who was almost late, the one I met in the convenience store, and the person hiding from last night." The creature spoke up which surprised her, but was amazed at the same time.

"Wait! Are you that very creature who destroyed most parts of the moon and can move Mach 20? And wait come again? Me being almost late?" She narrowed her eyes, but he quickly changed topics.

"I'm Korosensei, the teacher of class 3-E and you must be Yuuki Asami. I heard a lot of things about you. Why are you doing here and skipping classes?" Korosensei asked with a concerning tone. Asami sighed, "Look at me. Do you want me to face everyone looking like a ghost? I actually don't mind scaring them~" Asami tried to hide her sadistic thoughts.

The octopus teacher felt something familiar about this girl, but shrugged it off and grinned, taking out a mirror for her to look at herself. Asami stared at him weirdly then to the mirror in which she could hardly recognize herself.

Her hairstyle was completely different, her right eye wasn't covered and part of her hair was slightly covering her forehead and her twin tails were removed and were now down and flowing in the wind.

"I-Is that really me?" She pointed at the mirror and the teacher kept on smiling. She then noticed her uniform which was completely clean, but her ribbon was gone until Korosensei quickly tied her black lacey ribbon under her collar with his yellow funny looking tentacles.

She was left speechless, but at the same time impressed and confused, "T-Thank you, Korosensei, but why do this?" Asami asked the teacher who now smiled gently at her.

He patted her head like before, "It's because you didn't deserve that. Those girls were jealous. You helped some of my students so I should help you." His color changed to red as he continues to talk, "And if anyone messes you again just come tell me."

"I have to go now and I hope to see you again." In a flash the octopus teacher disappeared from Asami's very own eyes.

Asami giggled a little and brushed her raven black hair with her fingers, "I'm jealous of class E. But wait, what did he mean by helping some of his students?" She was confused on what he told her. She only knows Nakamura and just met Takebayashi and that Karma boy.

After a few minutes of being by herself she builds up all of her courage to go back to her class to get her stuff. There weren't many people in the class since the students either go straight home or to the library but for those who have club meetings then they went to their clubs simple as that.

Asami opened her classroom door to see the same girls she saw during break and they all glanced over to Asami with amazement which confuses the girl.

"Y-Yuuki-san? Is that really you?" The slightly chubby girl asked with her mouth agape.

"Of course… what are you doing to my desk?" The new student asked, seeing how the girls were cleaning her desk and there were words that were a bit inappropriate to even say.

One of the girls frowned and elbowed her two friends to bow halfway at Asami, confusing the girl even more, but was shocked to hear the following words that came out from their mouths.

"We're so sorry!" They all said together and said other things individually.

"We just got jealous on how Asano-san pays more attention on you…"

"I mean look at you!"

"And you're really smart."

Asami didn't know what to say to them and the three girls were waiting for the new student to respond back, but after a few moments Asami couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about? And… I should be the one apologizing to you. I was cold and I take back everything I said back there. I'm truly sorry for my behaver. Let's all start over again. What do you think?" Asami suggested and the female students smiled widely with her suggestion.

"Yeah! That would be great! My name is Isa Yui." The slightly chubby girl said.

"I'm Hoshino Kei! Nice to meet you~" The girl in the middle said with a cheerful smile.

"And I'm Murano Rin." The last one introduced herself.

Asami smiled softly and nodded her head, "It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Yuuki Asami and those are really nice names. What happened to my desk anyways?" The new student asked, making the three blushes madly.

"Well since you didn't come back we and some others started writing on your desk, but Asano-san got really mad at us and we were so close on being expelled or worse… go to class E." The girl in the middle said.

"Assan?" Asami whispered quietly in a surprised tone.

The female students were all starting to chat with one another and were too busy to notice someone peeking inside the room with a satisfying, yet soft smile on his lips.

"Are you sure, Asano-kun? But wow! Is that really Yuuki-chan? She really is a beauty." Asano's friend grinned with interest.

The other male student let out a sigh, glaring at him with annoyance. "First things first, I'm sure I don't have any feelings for her. She's just anti-social. Lastly Yuuki-san is just a girl nothing more and nothing less." The student council president replied to his friend while walking away with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Here's a new chapter for you guys and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Also to clarify things again, I don't hate Gakushuu Asano. He is one of my favorites and I respect him. And I'm not trying to humiliate him at all and I'm trying to lead the plot further in so I'm sorry if anyone got annoyed, upset, or anything like that.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, following, and the favorites. Feel free to write a review well until next time bye^^**


	6. Her Past

Later on, in the same day Asami couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. She kept on asking herself why the octopus creature came to help her. And why did those girls quickly changed their minds and suddenly became nice to Asami?

So many questions that made her have a huge headache. There was a doorbell at the door and Asami went down to check who it was. As she looked into the peep hole and sighed annoyingly as she opened the door slowly, but was wrapped into a big embrace with Asami's face was buried in the cleavage of two breasts.

"Oi! Irina! I can't breathe damn it!" The blonde woman let go of Asami and she was smiling at the student. Another person came inside and it was a male this time. Asami's eyes twitched as he saw him, "What are you doing here, Tada-kun?" The young girl asked which made the woman a bit surprised on what Asami called the man.

"Wait! You two know each other?!" Irina said pointing at the two with confusion. The man stared at both of the females, "And you know Yuu-chan?" He asked.

Asami puffed her cheeks, "Don't call me that." The girl said.

Karasuma sighed and flicked the girl's forehead, "And you called me 'Tada-kun' a few seconds ago." He said and Asami became quiet for a moment before changing the topic.

"Why are you two doing here anyways?" The girl asked the two as she rubbed her forehead from the pain. The blonde woman gave the young girl a paper with the face of Korosensei.

"So this guy does have a bounty." Asami said. Her words made the two adult surprised, "You know him already?" They both asked. The student sat down on a chair in the living room, "I've met him actually. Didn't expect him to be so kind." She said out loud.

"That perverted octopus touched you, didn't he?" Irina started raging, but Karasuma calmed her down. The look on the blonde woman when Karasuma stopped her was rather cute. _So obvious that you like him, Irina. _Asami hid her grin and concealed her laugh.

"What are you doing, Asami?" The blonde foreign lady asked, narrowing her eyes at the student. The girl shook her head and turned to them as the two adults sat down on the couch together.

Asami grinned widely and picked up a pen, putting one leg over the other, "So tell me, how are you two doing? Is there any problems going on with your relationships?" The student asked and Irina glared at the girl.

"We're working well and watching over the kids." Karasuma said and Asami widened her eyes as she stared at Irina with shock. "Congrats!" The girl said and Irina threw a pillow at the student, but Asami used her pen to prevent the pillow from hitting her face then quickly grabbed it with her other hand and swiftly threw it back, hitting Irina's face.

The man sighed, shaking his head at the two ladies. "Anyways, we don't need a counselor to know how our work relationship is going, Yuu-chan." He told the girl. The way he uses her name was dissatisfying for her, but she shrugged that off. The fact he thought she was a counselor for work was laughable because she had a different intention. She suddenly burst out laughing unable to contain her laughter.

"You're so dense, Tada-kun." She said while laughing amusingly. The man twitched his brow and stood up to walk up to her, "The teacher has a bounty of 10 billion yen." The information made the girl stop for a moment, giving the two adult a calm and collected expression before cracking up once more.

The two adults stared at her weirdly while being quiet.

Asami stood up from her chair and stared at the paper with the yellow octopus teacher on it. "What do you want me to do? I'm in class A, not class E. Unless I've been moved into your class, but I doubt it. Isn't it too late anyways? I manage to transfer in such a short time." The student gave the two adults a serious dark expression that frightened the blonde foreigner.

Karasuma let out a sigh, "You do have the highest grade in your old school. If you are put in class E, the main builders would have a major uproar since class E will have not just Karma but you as well. And don't think the Chairman would like seeing that too..."

Asami clenched her teeth as he said those words, clutching onto the paper then torn it in front of their faces. "I'm not looking to be on the top unlike everyone in the main building and…" She trailed away from her sentence.

"The Yuuki household used to have a bunch of high potential people and they are very successful. Well that was until they all got killed by someone." The thought from two years ago send shivers down her spine.

"The Yuuki household? So you still don't know-… 'Oi! Karasuma!'" Irina hushed him and went to the female student.

Two arms wrapped around Asami's body and she stared up to see Irina hugging her tenderly. "You are still pure and innocent. You are like my little sister that I want to take care and I always will." Irina said and she was sincere while saying it too.

Asami sighed, "Irina… your damn boobs are too big that I can barely breathe!" She pushed the blondie away. Irina was about to shout at her before she saw a smile appearing on Asami's face on how Irina acts so nicely to her. The smile made Irina return to normal and walk out of the living room, but stopped at the door frame.

"Let's go out for a stroll." She said with a smile. Asami didn't want to, but agreed after a few seconds.

Asami, Karasuma, and Irina were walking around and no one was saying anything that it was really awkward. Asami was about to say something, but she saw the way Irina was glancing over to Karasuma. The look on her face was really cute and she could never understand the meaning of having feelings for someone. Asami wasn't paying any attention in where she was walking so she tripped on uneven pavement and fell down to the ground.

Irina burst out laughing like a little kid and Karasuma helped Asami up. "Are you okay?" He asked and the female student let out a sigh as she rubbed the dirt off from her clothes. "Yeah, thanks." Asami responded back.

Asami continued to walk around until she heard voices and saw some familiar faces and Karasuma along with Irina noticed the students. The blonde adult sighed, shaking her head at the same time, "Let the kids be." She said continuing to walk and Karasuma did the same thing

Asami was still staring at the scenery on how one tough looking guy was defending himself from a different boy whose hair was wiggling. She walked a bit closer and as she got a bit closer she recognized it was the two boys from the other day and the other students along with Korosensei were there.

"What are they doing?" She asked herself, staring at everyone. She went back to the two boys and both stopped fighting, but the tough looking one was talking to Itona about something which caused him to calm down and his eyes started to change.

"Asami!" Irina whispered her name and the female student turned around to walk away with a fascinating smile on her lips.

On that same night Asami was staring at the crescent moon. The beauty was still there and the stars around were shining ever so brightly. She felt something behind her and as she turned around her expression fell apart once she spotted Korosensei.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed and was about to throw a vase at him.

"Gahh! Wait, Asami-chan!" The octopus teacher was waving his tentacles in front of his faces with sweat dropping down from his circular head.

The female student narrowed her eyes at him and still holding onto the vase for caution. Korosensei let out a slight chuckle, "You saw what happened, didn't you? About Itona-kun?" The octopus teacher asked.

Asami put down the vase, "What was that about?" She asked the teacher.

"You saw his hair, right?" He said back and Asami stared at him.

"He is like you? Or well he used to be like you?" She replied back and the teacher only smiled.

He then looked around the girl's room and there wasn't much except for three bookshelves which were about 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide, a bed with three pillows, and next to the bed there was a small table desk with a lamp, clock, and a picture frame of a male figure smiling, and he noticed she didn't have any television except for a computer desk which was well organized with a computer, writing materials, and papers.

"You sure keep your home really clean and organize." Kororsensei commented with his usual smile.

Asami let out a sigh, "Did you examine the entire household?" She was afraid of his answer.

"Yes, I did." He simply said.

Asami threw the vase at him, but he managed to catch it with ease, but one of his tentacles exploded and he didn't know what just happened. The vase he caught had some rubber pieces and he recognized the rubbers.

Asami revealed a rubber knife which was the knife his students use for Kororsensei himself. The teacher showed a frighten expression, "H-How?!" He pointed at her.

"Didn't you know? Irina and Tadaomi were my mentors back then. Though Irina first took me in until Tadaomi came and put me into the Yuuki household, a living hell." Asami told the octopus teacher who tilts his head to the side.

"You're an orphan?" He asked and the girl nodded her head.

"Irina found me in a slum when I was 2 years old. I don't remember much but when she took me in and this guy Lovro gave me books every day and every year that I grew he would give me more books which would be a bit more advance than the last ones. At the age of 7 there were these men who attacked us and Irina helped me escape." Asami paused to glance over to Korosensei who was surprisingly listening to her.

"She put me in the ship which lead me here in Japan and that was when Tadaomi came and put me in foster care, but he then regretted it when he found out the parents were very abusive and the siblings moved out a year later, but I couldn't. I had to stay with the abusive parents." She stared onto the ground, remembering the pain she went through.

Kororsensei patted her head gently, "What happened next?" He asked her with a soft smile.

Asami took a deep breath, "Well two years ago I moved to live with my foster siblings, but the parents came to take me back… I-I honestly don't know what really happened. The next thing I know all of them are dead… except for one of them who I forgot his name. The killer… I couldn't see his face, but people said it was 'The God of Death' himself."

"Was it really?" He asked and the female student only shrugged her shoulders.

"Whoever he was he is now gone. He hasn't shown himself for almost two years. This sucks." She sat down on her bed.

"I want to see him again. I want to know why he left me to live. He is very cunning and smart. He wouldn't let a witness live so why me?" She turned to Kororsensei for help, but he only stared back at her with his smile of his.

She sighed, "Hey, Korosensei? Why did you help me back there? When I was alone on the roof, why help someone like me?" Asami asked curiously and the teacher only smiled, but he was shaking a little. There were visible sweat droplets around his face.

He quickly covered Asami with a blanket as she lay on her bed. He patted her head once more before he hurried to leave her house, but made sure to lock any doors and windows.

Asami opened both of her eyes and stared outside, "Korosensei? Who are you…?" She quietly asked herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and if there is any mistakes, I apologize. Thank you for all of your supports! The reviews really made me smile because well things happened and I don't want to bother any of you guys with my private life hahaha well thanks everyone and hope you all keep on supporting me and feel free to review. Until the next time, I might update once more later on either today or tomorrow, somewhere this week for sure. Bye bye~**


	7. Part 1: Tournament

Asami couldn't believe what was happening, to be dragged by Asano was a nightmare for her and to add on with the terror, his geeks of irritation were coming along to wherever they were going to. The female student glared at the chairman's son who simply smiled back.

"You'll see~ it will surprise you." Asano winked at the girl which caused her eyes to widen.

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Asami held onto her stomach and her other hand was covering her mouth. The other guys got startled and exchanged looks then looked at Asano hoping to know what to do. Asano stares at Asami who merely blinks at him.

"You still hate me?" Asano asked.

"You still being an ass?" She retorted and the two didn't look at each other for a long time. The other guys were in awkward position.

"Bakasami…" Asano mutteres under his breath and the girl heard him.

"Bakassan…" Asami did the same thing to him.

The other guys were quiet and took a few steps back away from those two who almost looks like a perfect couple in their own eyes.

"There it is!" The Araki guy pointed at a café building. Asami stared at all of the five guys, "And you guys wanted me to come along to get some coffee?" She tilts her in confusion. The other glasses guy with crooked teeth laughs at her question. "You'll see~" He said and they all walk inside.

Asami widens her eyes as soon as she saw some of the students from class E and Korosensei in his disguise.

"The information was right. There's a student here working part time." Araki said with a hysterical grin. Koyama adjusted his glasses, "You can't be doing this~, Isogai-kun." He said with a vulgar laugh. The students and the teacher were all shock to see the Five Virtuosos.

"This is your second serious offence against school regulations. I missed judged you, Isogai-kun." Asano said with his evil smile as he was standing beside the doorframe. Asami glances back to Asano then back at the student who was working. The male student who was working was Isogai.

The boy went up to Asano with an uneasy expression, "Asano… can you keep this a secret? I can make a lot of money this month, and I really need it." The tone of voice from Isogai made Asami feel really bad for him.

She heard about him being really poor. Honestly, she would do the same thing if she had that kind of life style of Isogai.

Asano kept a devious expression, "Let's see. If I can, I'd like to give you a chance as well." He said out loud. "Then why don't I throw you one condition? If you show me you're fighting spirit… I'll pretend I didn't see anything here." The words coming out of Asano's mouth only made Asami to crave on punching him in the face but this isn't her place.

After talking with the students of class E the Five Virtuosos along with Asami, walked away. She still felt bad for all of them. Koyama scoot in closer to her, "How was that, Yuu-chan~?" He asks of her, leaning in closer to her. "Don't call me that…" She growls.

Asami clenches her fist tightly and got away from all of them, "You guys are really revolting! What's so bad about Isogai-san working?" She snaps with a fierce look in her eyes that was trailing at every single one of the guys.

"It's against the rules!" Asano said.

The girl scoffs at his words, making her walk away, "Rules! Rules! Rules! You're just like your father!" She barked back at him. "And here I thought I might try being friends with you, but I guess I was wrong."

She kept walking but Asano grasps onto her arm, "Y-You were trying to be friends with me?" Asano was stumbling over his words and his face became a bit flushed.

Asami began to blush by what she had just said, "Y-You must be hearing things!" She slaps his hand away then quickly turns around to leave all of the five guys behind.

Asano clenches his teeth with rage, "W-What the hell is wrong with her?" He whispers under his breath before he left with frustration and disappointment following him.

His friends all glance at one another then at him. "We're all cheering for you, Asano-kun!" Sakakibara pats on Asano's shoulder.

During the Athletic Festival all classes got together and people were all cheering for their classes. Asami was helping out getting any kinds of supplies and other stuff. Afterwards she went back to watch anything interesting. As she roams around, she unexpectedly bumps into someone.

"Sorry abou-…" Asami looked up to see who the person was and quickly turns away to start on walking. "Eh?! Why are you ignoring me again? Asami~ we haven't seen each other for a long time~" Karma grabbed onto her wrist and Asami gave him a cold look.

"Go away, Red Head. And don't use my first name as if you already know me." She reciprocates.

"But wouldn't it be better like this, Asami?" Karma asks her with his usual smile.

Asami only stares at him with an uninterested expression, "Oh please… whatever, just add '-san' though." She told him.

His smile now became a mischievous smirk, "Why not, Asami-chan? By the way I really like your new hairstyle. I have hand it to Korosensei." He said while he leans closer to her face. They were an inch away from each other and Asami felt her face getting all red.

The mood was destroyed for Karma when one of his classmates appeared, "Karma, I think she is ready to kill you." It was Itona and Asami turns to him. She couldn't help, but to smile when she sees him, "Horibe-san! How are you feeling?" She asks while walking up to him.

The red head felt abandoned, but shrugs it off. On the other hand, he kept on glancing back at Asami as she talks with Itona. Those two seem to get along pretty well and he felt jealous. He huffs his hair away before walking away to shrug his feelings aside.

After talking to Itona, Asami decided to check her class and she what she saw was unbelievable and only sent shudders down her spine.

"I can't believe Bakassan managed to get those guys…" She sighed in annoyance and saw Isogai with a worried expression. She went to walk up to him and overheard what Isogai was saying.

"Aren't you…?" Asami slowly trailed away as she saw Isogai and his friends getting startled by her sudden appearance. Nakamura immediately went to hug her own best friend, "Yuuki-chan! I haven't seen you do anything! How come?" The blonde girl asked in concern. Asami smiles shyly at her friend, "I didn't really feel like doing these kinds of stuff."

Asami went back to Isogai who gave a puzzle expression, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you guys. My name is Yuuki Asami, a friend of both Tarou-kun and Naka-chan." She bows to everyone and one of the guys nudges at the blushing Isogai. Takebayashi blushed too and adjusted his glasses when he saw Asami smiling at him.

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Isogai Yuuma!" He said with his cheeks turning bright red, quickly introducing himself. Asami really found his reaction to be really cute which causes her to giggle. "Do your best, Isogai-san! You and everyone else." She told him and examines his classmates who were all smiling at her back. Isogai manages to finally calm down and Korosensei took this moment for him to speak up.

"But you know, in society, there's a limit to a single person's abilities. The ability to lead and fight with friends, on the point, you exceed even Asano-kun." Korosensei said and put on the white ribbon around Isogai's forehead while he continues to talk.

Korosensei looks more like a guardian figure than a person who is trying to destroy the world in a year or so. Asami kept on staring at the mutant octopus who was wearing a disguise.

The words that came out from Korosensei made Isogai have more confidence in himself. "Alright guys! Let's go in for the kill like always!" Isogai said and every one of his friends was all smiling and was prepared.

Asami didn't let her smile fade away at all of them. She turns back at class E's teacher, "I wish I can be in your class, Korosensei." She told him. She felt her head being patted and it was from the yellow octopus teacher.

"But you are free to come and kill me, if you can of course, Asami-chan. You know the truth and Irina-san and Karasuma-san had trained you in the past." He told her and she flashes a smile once more.

"Although, I find it funny how they never met each other until this year." Asami thought out loud.

"It is like all of us are meant to meet each other this year." Korosensei said under his breath.

The tournament was about to start and Asami saw the formation of class E. She tilts her head sideways and glanced over to Korosensei who was still smiling.

"Say, Korosensei? You used to be human, right? That means you used to have a family, correct?" Asami asked while Korosensei turns to her with his usual wide smile.

"It's kind of pointless since the world will be no more by graduation." The octopus teacher told her.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. Here's a new chapter! Thank you for reading. Until the next update so bye for now~ I promise there will be more Karma soon.**


	8. Part 2: End of Tournament

The tournament was already starting and class A was already attacking. Two guys from class E were acting on their own and were running towards the offense team but only to get blown away by such force from class A. Asami sighed then glanced over to Asano who was standing on the top like a superior looking down to a bunch of monkeys.

She kept on watching the battle between the two classes and as she went back to look over class E, most of the team that Asano sent were being crushed under the weight of the pole by class E. Asami let out a snicker, but quickly covered her mouth.

Korosensei looked over to her, "You seem to enjoy this?" He said and she nodded her head. "Of course! This is very interesting to watch." She stated and the octopus teacher scooted away from her a little.

Some of the guys of class E were making their move when they saw an opening between the two offensive parties. It was evidently a fluke in the end. However, class E managed not to get caught and both classes ended up going to the audience. Asami burst out laughing as she found it to be really hilarious. Nakamura stared at her own friend weirdly, "Yuuki-chan…" The blondie said in a weak voice. She forgot her best friend can be a sadist at times.

Class E was using the chairs so none of the class A guys could catch them. Asami found all of this really entertaining that she couldn't stop laughing at the fail attempts of her own classmates. Asami then spotted Karma and how he moved around was so care freeing and he didn't care he used a guy's head from another class to help him.

The eyes of all the students in the school were starting to change and Asami took a notice of everyone. The girl went back to look at Asano and luckily she did. She saw something the two guys in the beginning that were knocked out were finally back in the game and the look on Asano's face was priceless.

The class E guys now turned their attention to the pole and were charging to it. The class E boys were trying to shake the pole down and Asami was now taking a video of this beautiful moment with an innocent, yet evil smile on her face.

One of the big guys were trying to pull down one of the guys from class E but it only made the pole swing more. Asano kept on giving a frightened expression as if he is going to die or something. The chairman's son told the big guys to stop and Asami saw the look on Asano changed as he took off his helmet. His expression sends shudders down Asami's spine.

His action following up amazed yet terrified her at the same time. "I didn't know he can do stuff like that…" Asami said and Korosensei and Karasuma both nodded their heads in agreement on how Asano showed off his fighting skills to knock down some members of class E.

"The likes of you stand on the same stage as I? You must be prepared to be kicked down, right?" Asano said and it almost appears like he is sprouting demonic wings behind his back. How he was defending the pole by himself was a frightening sight. Asami saw how Isogai got kicked and fell down to the ground, but he didn't falter just yet.

All of a sudden, there were figures that jumped on Isogai's back and hopped onto the pillar, using Asano as a support to not fall down. Only two people of class E were defending their pillar and it was Takebayashi and the tough looking male, Terasaka.

Asami continued to record what was happening. Nakamura shook her head in disbelief but she too found this situation to be funny. "Yuuki-chan~ can you send me that video?" The blonde friend asked and her other friends asked too. Asami looked back at them and smiled, "Sure." She replied and they all continued to watch the two classes.

Something caught Asami's eyes and she shifted the camera towards Isogai as he called out for Itona. Asami was clearly surprised by how high Itona jumped and it made everyone breathless. The wooden pole fell onto the ground and everyone, including the other students from different classes were all cheering together for class E.

Nakamura and Asami both cheered for class E together. Asami smiled at the winning class. She stopped as she saw the look on Asano's expression along with his teammates.

When it was over everyone started to clean up. Asami was helping Nakamura and they both saw Asano and Isogai and Isogai wanted to shake hands with Asano, but he walked away.

"Keh, what a sore loser." Terasaka said with a grin. Nakamura giggled a little, "It's fine, it's fine~. I can't hear the cries of a loser anyway." She said and Asami stared at her friend. She then saw Asano glancing over her way and quickly looked away with an annoyed expression. She could have sworn he glared at her with rage, she shrugged it off afterwards.

Karma appeared behind her, "Neh~ Asami-chan? Do I get an award of-…" Asami swiftly stuffed a piece of bread from the tournament into Karma's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Good job, Red Head." Asami said with a smile as she passes by him not even glancing back at him.

The red head student coughed slightly, taking out the bread and wiping his lips from the crumbs. "That girl is very hard to talk to, but fun though." He said then took a bite of his bread.

Asami was helping out to clean the place and saw Asano leaning against a tree trunk by himself. She noticed his annoyed, yet shaken expression. Her body moved by itself and next thing she knew she was next to Asano.

"You okay?" She asked concern.

The male student got startled, "Y-Yuuki-san?! When did you get here?" He asked the girl. Asami giggled and leaned her back against a different of the trunk, staring up at the azure sky.

"I just got here." She replied.

Asano let out a soft scoff, "Going to make fun of me on how bad I lost?" He beamed at her angrily. The girl became a bit flustered, looked over her shoulder to stare at him, "No! I wasn't. I was going to scold you on how _our_ class lost." She surprisingly said to him.

The male student didn't know how to respond back to her. She continues to talk until he finds the right words to say or at least when he is ready to talk.

"I'm still a part of class A and sure I was cheering for class E. But it is still nice to see class E win since they have been discriminated way too many times already. I'm happy for them and I have some friends in class E so I want to cheer for them. That's what friends do, right?" She flashes a bright smile to Asano that caused him to look avert his gaze from Asami with a small of area of his cheeks turning to a red hue.

"Say, Asano-kun? I'm really sorry for hurting you and saying awful things back then." Asami apologized sincerely.

"Wh-What?" Asano was taken aback and to add on he heard her say "Asano-kun."

The girl blankly stared at him, "You heard me. I apologize for my rudeness. I'm not saying this out of pity or anything, but… I realized that you just wanted to help me out. I thought you were hitting on me because I was smart and to help beat class E… but you really aren't like that." Asami felt her cheeks burning up from her little monologue that she keeps going on.

"I'm not saying you were bad, but you weren't good at the same time." She shook her head to get her thoughts together.

"I honestly want to know why you want to befriend someone like me." She muttered quietly, ending it there for Asano to have a turn to speak.

The female student waited and waited for him to speak up, but laughter arose from him. Asami glared at him. Her glare fades away as she felt a hand patting her head.

"Honestly, I was trying to hit on you and have you come to my side. I guess that wasn't the right approach. And I'm really sorry for everything too. I wanted to use you because I heard you were friends with one of the students in class E and hoping you would know anything going on within that class. It's weird for them to have those kinds of teachers and their academic level is surprisingly getting higher." Asano told the girl.

Asami beamed at him when he revealed the truth to her. _Is he talking about the assassination and Korosensei?_

"Well I don't know what's going on within the class. All I know is that they all have a good relationship with one another which I'm jealous actually." Asami let out a soft chuckle, slowly looking down onto her shoes.

"Same here with your relationship with them, mostly with Akabane." Asano caught Asami off-guard and she stared at him weirdly with disgust.

"Why would you think Red Head and I have a certain relationship? His brutal, sadistic, and likes to manipulate others… I don't associate with people like him. Besides I think he likes Okuda-chan and I find those two to be a good match." Asami said back.

Asano couldn't help but laugh at her statement, "But you two look like you guys are very close with one another. Also… aren't I brutal, sadistic, and I like to manipulate others too, you know?" He said while he leans closer to Asami.

She realizes how close he is and it made her freeze. Her entire body swelled up with nervousness that she had to push him away from her, only a few inches apart to regain her own personal space back.

"Oh, come on! Seriously? We only met like two to three times and I hardly know the boy. Besides I thought that too with you and Isogai-san." She teased.

The two were chatting and laughing with each other as they were getting to know each other more. By the end of the day Asami allowed Asano to walk her home and they talked non-stop about many things and once they had nothing else to say they just talk about random topics that doesn't relate to them at all.

"Just what is your relationship with class E anyways?" Asano asked with a hint of jealousy, but Asami didn't notice.

"I'm only friends with Takebayashi and Nakamura, but on what happened today I was able to talk to the others of class E such as Nagisa, Okuda, Kanzaki, Okajima, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Itona, and Kayano. There were all pretty good people." Asami flashed a joyful smile.

"I see…" Asano looked away from her and she noticed.

Asami blinked for a moment, but grinned as she realizes his jealousy, "Don't tell me… you're jealous, aren't you?" She asked, waiting for his response, but he didn't say anything back.

"You are! Asano-kun is jealous!" Asami burst out laughing.

Asano stopped walking, staring at her with wide eyes, "So now you're calling me 'Asano-kun' Yuuki-san." He said and the girl stopped as well.

"That is your name, isn't it?" She asked him with soft smile. The male student couldn't help, but to smile at her.

Asano stared straight ahead, "Does this mean I can call you, 'Asami-chan' then?" He felt his cheeks turning bright red with what he said.

"I could really care less." The girl muttered at him and Asano's smile became wider.

The female student started to feel the coldness. She presses her arms against her body and Asano saw that. He found her reaction to be adorable. The breeze felt nice for him. With Asami, on the other hand, she felt cold and continues to shiver. The male tried hard not to laugh as he takes his jacket and put it around the girl.

She blushes a little by his action and adjusted it, "Thank you, Asano-kun." She whispers softly. Asano ran his hand through his blond hair with his cheeks also reddish.

"Isn't that Yuuki-chan?" Kayano pointed out.

Karma and Nagisa were right behind her and followed the girl's gaze. Karma saw how Asano and Asami were getting close to one another and he found that to be unacceptable. The red head covers his jealousy by smiling, "Eh? Asano! You aren't getting rejected, right?" He shouts out to make sure the blond male heard him.

Asano stopped walking and he turned to glare at the red head, who turned his smile into an evil smirk. The other three students didn't say anything and gave each of the two guys a silent nervous smile.

"Like you can get any closer to Asami-chan!" The blond one said. Thus he wraps his arm around Asami and the two continues to walk.

As Karma witness that his playful smirk fade into a scowl but it changes once more a few seconds after, back to his usual smirk. "Like I'm going to let him win."

* * *

**Hi, everyone. How are you doing? I hope everyone is doing alright^^ here's a new chapter for you all. I'm trying to update every once a week if I can. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if there is any grammar problems. Thanks for reading! Well until the next time bye for now!**


	9. Karma's Move

Asami slapped the back of the head of Karma's as they were walking somewhere. He winced at the pain and pouted, "What was that for?" He asked her.

The girl glares at him, "You guys are supposed to keep the whole assassination a secret, you know?" She replied back to him. "And you guys have been getting carried away with your skills." She added on and the red head avoided her cold eyes.

"I don't get why you are dragging me to the place anyways." Asami said and Karma smiled at her.

Asami and Karma have been talking with each other. Though she kept on trying to avoid him at first, but he kept on being persistent until she didn't care if she bumps into him or if he comes to her anymore. The two were getting closer and closer each day and Karma was even tutoring her in math as Asami did the same thing with Japanese.

She has been visiting class E a lot of times and people from the main building were avoiding and trying to bully her, but Asano and his friends told those people to stop. Her relationship with Asano was that they were becoming friends too. It was unbelievable really.

"I never knew you suck at math and science." Karma blurted.

"I don't suck that badly…" Asami defended herself but was a bit embarrassed to admit that her weaknesses were math and science, mostly math.

Karma let out a snicker and the female student glared at him to keep him quiet.

"So you do have a temper? Interesting." His words were irritating Asami. The way he was teasing her made her want to punch his face.

Karma and Asami finally made it to a building that was being reconstructed by all of the students in class E. The girl was amazed by not just them fixing the place up but their interaction with the little kids. Speaking of which there were a few kids that tackled Karma and they all fell down to the ground.

"Oi! Get off of me!" The red head said, smiling at the kids and they were all smiling too and laughing at each other. One of the girls noticed Asami and pointed at her, "Onii-san! Is she your girlfriend?" The little girl said.

Karma became all flustered and managed to get up, "Of course not! We just kind of met. Don't listen to this kid, Asami-chan." He said still blushing madly.

The girl giggled at him and smiled at the little girl, "My name is Yuuki Asami. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and the little girl smiled back and hugged Asami. "Can you lift me up, onee-san?" The little girl asked and the older girl nodded her head and easily lifted the girl up.

"I'm not too heavy?" She asked and Asami shook her head. "You're light as a feather." Asami told the girl causing the little girl to smile more.

Throughout the day class E along with Asami were all helping to rebuild the place and taking care of the kids. Everyone was amazed on how Asami could jump around just like class E students.

"You were trained by both Karasuma and Bitch, right?" Isogai asked of Asami.

The girl from class A laughed weakly, "Separately though and it was only for a couple of years."

"Does that mean you are way better than us?!" Kayano asked in surprise.

Asami shook her head with a forced smile, "I don't think so. Besides I'm not cut out for assassination unlike you guys."

By the end of the day, everyone was done with the building and they were saying their farewells to the little kids.

"That was fun! Ami-chan~ let's go get something to eat and you can help me study." Nakamura said. Her best friend was caught off-guard by the sudden name change.

"Ami-chan? And I thought you guys aren't allowed to study?" Asami tilted her head with confusion. The blonde female patted her friend's shoulders, "I want to be calling you differently than other people! So 'Ami-chan' will do just fine. And come on! I can't let my grades get worse!" Nakamura said back.

Asami stared at her friend weirdly, "Fine, I'll just call you Rio-chan since that is your first name after all." She grinned at the blondie. Some of the students in class E smiled at the two friends who were both laughing with each other.

"Yuuki-chan is really different than those people in the main building." Kayano said with a relieved smile. Isogai nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah and I'm glad! She even tutored us while we were repairing the building. She's really amazing." He said and noticed how Karma wouldn't stop staring at Asami.

"At first I thought Yuuki-chan would be like the people from the main building. I'm so glad she's not… though she can be scary when she scolds people." Okuda muttered the last part, eyes shifting to Terasaka and his friends.

"And unfortunately, Asano-kun has the upper head. Sorry, Karma." Isogai added as he looked over to Karma. The other middle school students took a notice of the red head's expression and they all grinned mischievously at him.

The red head sensed he was being stared at and when he turned around he saw his friends grinning at him in a perverse way. "What are you looking at me like that?" He asked then walked away.

Some of the students burst out laughing on how Karma acted. Kayano grinned at the red head, but frowned, "But it is true. Asano-kun has more advantage than any of us and those two are getting closer by the day."

Takebayashi adjusted his glasses with his two fingers, "We should do something for Kami." He said and the students around him gave a weird look.

"Kami?" They all said in unison and the glasses guy nodded his head.

"The ship names of Karma and Asami." He clarifies to them and they all thought about the name.

Kayano was the first one to support the name, "Kami is a good name for them!" She said. Nagisa chuckled nervously at his green haired friend, "But shouldn't we see if they have feelings for each other. Also what happens if it is only a one-sided?" Nagisa did have a point and everyone became quiet.

"We just have to find a way for it not to be one-side. But we have to find out Asami's ideal type and what she thinks about Karma-kun and Asano-kun." Maehara jumped into the discussion. Some of the students in class E were all talking together in making a plan. They all stopped their thoughts and turned to Nakamura, who smiled innocently at them.

"I can only tell you that both Asano and Karma are not even close to Asami's ideal type." She told them which worried their mood.

A few days after the building was done and the principal who was the old man that got injured two weeks ago, he was surprised by the repairs. The aftermath was incredible and almost left the principal speechless and couldn't believe it.

"Next is the exam, huh?" Asami stared at Karma and he nodded his head. Everyone head home and Karma, Asami, Nagisa, Kayano, and Nakamura were all walking together, but Asami and Karma were behind the other three.

"Say, Asami-chan?" Karma spoke up and the girl glanced over to him. "Yes, Red Head?" She said and the male glared at her. "Oi! Stop calling me that!" He told the girl.

"What? You have red hair. And I've been calling you that." The girl stated back calmly. The other three friends stared back at the two and they were snickering at the two who almost looks like couples.

"What ranking do you think I'll get?" Karma asked suddenly and Asami stared at him for a moment.

"10." She answered bluntly and all of their friends burst out laughing by her answer and the expression Karma made.

Asami smiled at the red head and he looked away from her, "I can do way better than that." He muttered. The girl with raven black hair glanced over to him and let out a slight chuckle, "I bet." She whispered.

Nakamura turned around and pointed at the two people behind her, "How about this? If Kar-…" Before the blonde student could finish her statement, Asami cut her off, knowing what her friend was about to say.

"Not bets! I know you and I'm not going to have this guy get a reward from me." The girl with black hair stated, receiving a pout from her friend.

Karma smirked, "It'll be fun!" The red head said and Asami punched his arm which hurts a lot. "No, it won't!" She shouted before storming away from everyone.

After the exams the ranking of the students in class E changed drastically. Mostly all of them dropped down because of the lack of study they had and had to help out in the nursery building.

"I knew it, that last time was a fluke!" Araki grinned. "There was no need to crush them in the Boutaoshi." Seo said, grinning at the same time.

The guys in class E all glared at the Five Virtuosos. "Speechless, eh? Well obviously." Koyama snickered at the expression of class E. Sakakibara added on, "Grades are everything at this school. Those below have no right to speak to those on top."

"He-h. Then, that means you guys can't say anything to me, right?" Asami quickly turned around as she heard that mischievous familiar voice.

"Well, either way, our homeroom teacher, he'll probably spew out something like 'you weren't 1st place, so that won't do.'" Karma said as he stared at his papers. Nagisa whispered his red haired friend's name. Asano was left speechless, but he was slightly glaring at Karma.

"Don't you get it? I'm the only one that was serious this time around. Everyone else in class E held back for you guys. They said you guys would lose face if you lost all the time." Karma said continuing to walk. The guys from class A were sweating nervously and kept on glaring at the red head who kept on talking.

"But, we're going all out next time. When the third semester comes around… our lessons will change, since we have to take high school entrance exams, and you guys are in the escalator system. The next exams will be the last time we're under the same conditions." Karma turned to all of the five guys.

"The second semester finals, in 2 months, let's settle everything there." He stated and his friends stared at him in awe. The male students in class A continued to glare at the red head and as for Asami she didn't want to look as if she was impressed by the red head, but honestly she was and was dead wrong about him.

_I thought he was a self-centered delinquent who gave up on his studies and his future, but getting to know him more… he is actually kind and will never let his friends down. _Korosensei had told Asami about Karma's embarrassment in the last exam they took and how he learned from his mistakes by proving others and improving his skills. _Red Head truly is amazing._

Karma glanced over to Asami and she saw a smile on his lips. He walked up towards her and she was wondering what he wants and she even asked him straight up, "Want anything, Red Head?" He only smiled at her softly and leaned in.

Everyone, including Asami were all shocked as Karma embraced Asami with one arm around her shoulders and pecked her on the cheek. Asano was most shocked out of everyone and he felt his heart shattered and so did his pride along with it.

"A-Akabane Karma!" Asami pushed him away from her, but he started to laugh and that smile was still on his face. Asami's face was like a tomato that Karma found it to be really cute. He turned to his friends, "Let's go~" He said then walked away.

Asami stared down onto the ground while holding onto her cheek, "Idiot…" She muttered.

Asano glared at Karma, the red head's sudden action was revolting and Asano couldn't believe he just saw Karma kissing Asami right before his very eyes. _That's strange… why am I feeling this way? She's just a friend, nothing more and nothing less, right?_

Asano was left confused and deep down he was beyond jealous. He grabbed Asami's wrist, "Come on…" He mutters as he dragged Asami home.

* * *

**What's up, everyone? Sorry, I was supposed to update everyone once a week but I got lazy haha**

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading and see you guys later^^**


	10. Surprise Time

During class Asami couldn't focus during the discussion. She was thinking about what Karma did to her the other day and ever since that Asano has been in a cranky mood. Lunch time arrived and Asami kept staring through the window.

"You're not going to eat anything, Asami-chan?" Sakakibara asked the girl.

"Not hungry." Asami said then stood up from her seat to leave the room. She needs fresh air and a place to think by herself. This whole thing is getting to her now. This wasn't just about Karma, but for the past couple of years many events occurred. Was the divine being messing with her or was this predestined to happen to Asami.

She was on top of the roof, sighing with relief no one was here today. The breeze felt nice and the view of class E was just right there. "I wonder what they're doing now. Whatever it may be… it must be way fun than here."

"You want to join us, Asami-chan?" That voice…

The female student got startled and the yellow octopus was standing next to her with his usual grin. Asami chuckled awkwardly and took a step back, "Even if I want to, I can't."

"I already talked to the chairman and he is bending your class schedule. You're a part of class E now, well unofficially but it's safe! It'll just be an elective." Korosensei told her.

Asami didn't know how to feel or respond back to him. She was really happy, yet nervous. There were still some students here in the main building who despises Asami. The look on Asami was readable to Korosensei.

"The chairman will help you and I will too." Korosensei said softly.

He extends a tentacle to the female student and she stares at it for a couple of seconds. "Geez! Fine!" She took his tentacle.

He wrapped his tentacle around her and placed her inside his robe. Asami blinked once with confusion, "Eh?"

"Let's go!" Korosensei shouted before he went mach 20.

A burst of wind appeared and Asami was now in the area of class E. She quietly stared at Korosensei with utter confusion, "I'm so confuse…" Asami said and the yellow octopus merely laughs at her reaction.

There were some of his students in the front and they were all in shock to see Asami. Nakamura ran towards her best friend, arms spread wide open to embrace her. "Ami-chan! Are you here to confess to Karma?! I will help you with all my might!"

Asami rolled her eyes and easily escaped from her friend's grip. The rest of class E came towards Asami. They were confused, yet happy to see Asami at the same time.

"I'm not confessing to Karma. I don't even like him at all." Asami bluntly said.

Maehara burst into laughter with Asami's straightforward response. He had to take a few moments to catch his breath and to calm down. Isogai smiled awkwardly towards his friend then turned his attention to the class A girl.

"So why are you doing here?" The ikemen asked in curiosity.

Asami turned her whole body to the yellow octopus next to her, "Yeah~! Why am I doing here, Octoperve?"

"Class! Let's all go inside~" Korosensei went inside the building. Everyone exchanged looks, except for Asami. She was just smiling and followed behind the yellow octopus. The students said nothing and did the same thing.

The rest of class E were inside, chatting with one another but silence filled the room as soon as they saw Asami entering the class. They knew the main building students still has class so why is Asami here?

"A-Asami-chan?!" Kayano smiled brightly seeing her new friend come inside.

Some students were glancing at the back of the room where a certain red hair male student was at. Karma didn't know how to react or didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting to see Asami at all. He didn't mind her presence, seeing her made his day.

It took time for Karma to go back to normal. He put on his usual mischievous smile, "Eh~? Why if it isn't our beloved Asami-chan~! What brings you here?" Asami didn't reply back to him, instead she gave him a smile, nothing more or nothing less.

Korosensei came to the front closer, his wide grin plastered on his yellow sphere head. "Everyone! You already know her, but let me introduce her to you guys once more. This is Yuuki Asami and treat her with care." He told the class.

All of his students gave him a puzzle expression.

"Huh?" Terasaka said out loud.

Asami stepped forward this time, "It's nice to meet you all! I hope you take good care of me!"

"Huh?" Yoshida said out loud this time.

"Class! I would like you all for you to help Asami-chan with her studies and anything else she needs to catch up in this class." Korosensei told his students. No one understood what was going on.

The slide door opened and Irina came inside with sparkling eyes and a joyful smile, "Is it true?! ASAMI-CHAN WILL BE IN CLASS E?!"

"Huh?" Half of the class said out loud together this time.

"Wait… what?" Yada tilted her head to the right.

For a whole minute the students were quiet until it hit them at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

Asami kept on smiling on the outside, in the inside, she was screaming in horror. How did this have to happen to her? She couldn't even process this as well. _Someone kill me now…_

* * *

**Hello, everyone! It's been a very long time since my last update and I apologize. I've been really busy and I had writer's block, but I'm okay (for now). I was also waiting for the anime of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu to go further. However I'm following more of the manga version. Anyways sorry if this chapter is short. I promise next chapter will be decent. Well! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I see you all in the next update bye bye for now~^^**


	11. The Late Birthday Girl

Asano walked around campus, greeting his fellow students when they greet him or make eye contact. His smile was genuine and soft. He kept walking around until he looked through a window and the building of class E could be seen. His smile fades away at the sight of it.

He didn't know what to feel. After what Karma Akabane did to Asami, he couldn't forget what he saw and what that red head boy did to her. His emotion turned into rage and was the other part jealousy?

"Asano-kun?" A familiar voice called out to him.

Asano turned around to see four of his friends. They could tell Asano is having problems. This looks like a job for Mr. Playboy, Sakakibara. The brown head went next to his pained friend, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" Sakakibara asked.

"No, I'm fine." Asano said.

All of his friends didn't believe him when he said he was "fine." The look on his face disagreed with his response.

"It's about Yuuki-chan, correct?" Sakakibara saw Asano's eyes flicked. That says it all.

"Are you still thinking about what Akabane did to her?" Araki spoke up this time.

Their beloved president sighed, nodding his head. "I'm not angry at Asami… I am at Akabane. Damn bastard!"

"You should talk to Yuuki-chan. You haven't talked to her ever since that incident. I think she thinks you hate her." Sakakibara said with a frown. The others thought the same thing.

Asano sighed once more then leaned onto a wall with his arms crossed, "Ever since that incident… I've been confused. I'm-… 'In love with Yuuki-san?'" A different voice interrupted the five students.

The voice was familiar that it made all five of them froze, mostly Asano. They turned their heads to the head master of the school, the father of Asano junior. "It's the chairman!" Koyama gulped.

"May I have a word with my beloved son?" The tone of voice in the chairman's question send shudders down all of their spines.

"Uhh…" Sakakibara glanced at the chairman's son. Asano junior glared at his father, "What do you want?"

"Well you have 2 less classes with Yuuki-san now." The chairman said and the five students were shocked to hear that.

"Wait what?!" Asano junior took a step further.

"Her mathematics and science needs a lot of help. I send her off to class E." The chairman told him.

"…" No response from the five students.

"I could've been her tutor!" Asano junior told his father.

The father smirked, "Oh, really? I did thought of that, but you'll be too caught up with your feelings for her."

The son widened his eyes, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Of course! You are still too young to realize it. I'm going now. I'll see you later at home. Have a nice day." The chairman smiled and walked away, leaving the students shock.

Asami was having fun with the class E students. She could finally laugh and smile. Being away from the main building felt free. Asami was talking with Nakamura and Okuda about Asami moving into class E.

"I'm still confused as to why I'm here…" Asami tilted her head.

"Why are you still confused about? You're here and that's that. And it's better to be here than over there. We have more fun." Asami's best friend said.

The new girl smiled, "I guess you're right. It just happened so quickly and I couldn't process anything. I'm still processing about everything happening. However, I wonder what _he_ thinks about this…" She whispered the last part. Okuda and Nakamura looked at one another and shrugged.

Karma walked inside the class. Asami didn't notice until Okuda glanced over to him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Nakamura was busy on her phone so she didn't notice anything.

"Say, Okuda-chan? What do you think about Karma?" Asami whispers to the glasses girl. Nakamura beamed at Okuda with curiosity.

"Huh?! He… well… umm… don't get me wrong, he is really amazing. But I don't like him in any romantic way. He has been kind to me. Besides, he already has his eyes on you, Yuuki-chan." Okuda said back.

Asami blushed, "Well it's too bad that I don't like him back."

Nakamura grinned, "Oh, really~?"

"I don't want to think about romance until I'm done with my education." Asami said.

"Good job, Asami-chan!"

The three girls screamed from the sudden appearance of Korosensei. He wore his wide grin on his face and a white headband with words saying "GOOD JOB!"

"Korosensei…?" Okuda tilted her head.

"I thought you want some romance for your story?" Nakamura thought.

"I do but Asami is a big fat no!" Korosensei shouted. His face turned purple with a big dark red "X" mark.

Isogai chuckled, "Why her?" He asked and everyone was curious.

"It's because she's new to this class and I don't trust any of you guys!" Korosensei said back in a panic. It was more like the opposite. Asami and everyone else didn't trust Korosensei.

"WHY ARE YOU PANICKING?! YOU PERVERTED OCTOPUS!" The entire class shouted.

Mostly all of the students threw papers and shot their Anti-Sensei bullets at Korosensei while they shouted "pervert", "idiot" "perverted octopus", and many more. Asami stared at everyone in the classroom. She saw all of them with a smile and her lips formed a soft smile.

Irina glanced through the window and saw Asami smiling. It made the blonde teacher smile at the sight of her face brightens up. She took a step back from the door, then walked away to go to the teacher's office.

At the end of the day Asami was walking down the hill with Nakamura, Okuda, Kayano, Nagisa, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Karma. They all talked about different things, but their conversation ended up talking about Irina, their Bitch-sensei.

"Is there anything we can do to Bitch-sensei? We didn't celebrate her birthday since a lot of things occurred." Kayano said with a frown on her face.

The students all hushed up when they heard a beeping sound. Nagisa took out his phone and Ritsu appeared on his screen, "I was told to give you guys a message: Operation Bitch-Sensei's Birthday!" Ritsu said and everyone got confused.

The following day…

Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda, Karma, Nagisa, and Asami were looking around the town for something to get to Irina.

"What should we get her?" Okuda asked, glancing over her shoulder to Asami. The others did the same thing.

"Huh? How should I know?" Asami said bluntly.

"…"

"That was helpful." Karma grinned at the girl.

"… But hey, hasn't Bitch-Sensei pretty much gotten every kind of present there is to get?' Sugino pointed out.

"This is tough, huh?" Kayano spoke.

Everyone was thinking hard about what they should get for Irina. A voice shouted out to the students. "I knew it. Hey, you guys!" All seven students turned around to see a young man wearing a hat.

"Was he alright after that? You know, that old man hurt his leg…" The young man spoke with concern in his voice. Asami blinked and looked at everyone with a disgust expression. The other six looked away from her. Well this is awkward.

"Well… kind of. We apologized for free, so he forgave us." Nagisa told the young man.

"I see. I'm glad it didn't turn into anything serious." The flower shop guy said.

Asami stared at him. She felt something off about him, but what was it?

"And, just now, you guys said something about wanting a present, right? Something to give an adult…" He added on.

"Ah, yes…" Kanzaki said.

The guy gave a beautiful rose to Kanzaki. She got a bit surprised, "…Ah." She only said.

"How about this?" The flower shop guy pointed at the flower. Kayano smiled brightly when she got the idea.

"I see. A flower bouquet." Kayano said.

"Even though they wither away in just a week, they go for thousands-tens of thousands of yen. It's actually much more extravagant than a name brand bag. Even though everyone's heart is different, even though you can pick from any number of presents in this day and age, why do you think flowers are still the most popular gift?" The flower shop guy paused and showed a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"It's not about the heart. It's the colors and shapes, the fragrance, and the transience, it's because they're a perfect fit for the human instinct." He explained.

Okuda smiled, "That totally makes sense." She said.

"Right? It would've been a great speech if he weren't holding that calculator though." Karma stared at the flower shop guy's hand.

"Mmm… well, this is a business. How about it? This too is a fate of the flowers. I'll make it cheap. The young man winked. The seven students all exchanged expressions before they gave him an answer.

Afterwards~

"Wo-w! That's the radiance of five thousand yen, isn't it?" Okuda said while smile at the big beautiful bouquet that Kanzaki was holding onto with a cheerful smile.

"He was a good person, wasn't he? That flower shop guy." Kayano said.

"Umm… guys don't really get the value of flowers." Sugino spoke up.

"Well, there's probably a good chance that that pure-hearted bitch will be happy." Karma stated and all of them hope so.

Asami stared back at the flower guy shop. There was something about him. Could someone be that friendly and good of a person? Kayano saw the expression on Asami's face and got worried.

"What's wrong, Asami-chan?" Kayano asked.

The other girl forced a smile, "Oh, nothing. That flower guy was really nice. I wish there would be more nice people out there." She lied.

Sugino grinned at Asami, "So even you think that too."

Asami glared at the baseball player, "Of course I do!"

Everyone started laughing afterwards. They all head back to the Class E building where the final step will happen.

_For Bitch-Sensei!_

* * *

**Hello, everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you like this chapter and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Poor Asano-kun aww~**

**Oh! By the way, I might make a sequel spin-off once I'm done with this story. Well it's a big maybe, hopefully I feel like writing it by the time I'm done with this story haha anyways~ see you all in my next update^^**


	12. Sorry it's Important hahaha

Hello everyone~! It is I, Levirito and I apologize for this not being an update. I promise you once finals are done for me I will dedicate myself to write the next chapter. It might be around the end of May that I will update or the beginning of June.

Another note do any of you have wattpad because I'm writing there too now. I only posted this story up, but it's a more upgraded one. It's going to have more details and better character development and interaction. It won't be too rushed unlike this version here in fanfiction. I'm too lazy to edit all of these and let's also say there are **"different routes"** like in those visual novels. The main plot(s) will still be the same. I'm just giving you all a heads up.

If any of you are curious my username is still the same: **Levirito**

Please check on it, thank you! Good luck for those who have exams coming up! :D


	13. Plan Went Wrong

"A birthday bouquet for Irina? Why Me? She'd probably be happier receiving it from you guys." Karasuma bluntly said and everyone stared at him with uneasiness.

Karma poked Asami's arm and the two stared at one another. His smile made it clear what his intention was and Asami would follow along. The red head faced his teacher, "How about you think of it as necessary battle strength for that bitch, Karasuma-sensei? Isn't it also the job of a supervisor to grasp the hearts of his colleagues? It's a secret that we got it, okay?"

Asami pointed at him, "What he said. This will help with the development of you and Irina, also with any other future colleagues. Please do keep it a secret, Karasuma-sensei."

Their teacher glanced over to the flowers then back at his students, "… You have a point. Alright, I'll give it to her. Thanks for the consideration."

"Ah-Karasuma! Listen to this, those brats…" Irina burst in, but her anger faded when Karasuma looked at her in the eyes and said, "Perfect timing, Irina."

"Karasuma?" She was confused.

The man went over to her to give her the bouquet of flowers, "Happy Birthday."

"…No way. From you?" She couldn't believe it.

"Sorry it's late. I was busy with some things." He told her.

The students were outside, listening to the conversation between the two teachers. Asami kept on smiling and seeing her smile, Karma found himself smiling stupidly to himself.

"Considering it's you, this is so nice. You're not scheming anything, right?" Irina asked while blushing.

"Huh? I genuinely want to congratulate you. This is probably the first and last birthday present after all." Karasuma had to ruin the moment with his blunt words.

Irina's happiness was thrown out the window, "What do you mean, first and last?"

The students didn't like the feeling of this. This wasn't turning out to what they thought it would be. A few seconds later the window quickly slid open and everyone, even Korosensei, got startled.

"Uh oh! Looks like we got caught…" Yoshida said, shaken.

Irina gave the students a cold stare, "I thought it was something like this. This straight-lace… there's no way he'd think of giving me flowers for my birthday."

The students jumped when she shot fire at a tree, "Did you enjoy yourselves? Did you have fun? Watching a pro hitman dancing on cloud nine according to your scenario?"

"You're mistaken, Irina-sensei. The students were acting purely out of good will to-… 'I don't believe you, octopus reporter!'" Irina shouted at Korosensei.

Irina stared at every single one of them and when her eyes met Asami, Irina felt betrayed. Asami felt the sadness and disappointment in Irina.

The female teacher shifted her body away from the outside and started to walk out, throwing the bouquet back at Karasuma, "This has opened my eyes. Thanks for the best present ever."

Everyone soon later saw Irina walking out of the building and didn't look back at any one of them. Asami stood up and shouted Irina's name. She didn't respond and continues to walk away from them.

"Let's leave her be. We should be able to speak with her calmly come tomorrow. That includes you too, Asami-chan." Korosensei told his students.

Asami held onto her chest tightly, watching her sister-like figure walking away, ignoring her with that expression made Asami feel as if she let Irina down. She knew Irina was in love with Karasuma, but that guy, Karasuma… he… he…

"Do I look dense?" Karasuma spoke and all eyes laid on him.

"Eh…" Kurahashi spoke in confusion.

"I can't help it if it seems heartless, but if she can't regain her composure, I'll hire another assassin." His words were sharp as a blade.

"If your blade is one that dulls from love… you don't have the qualification to work here. That's all it is." He sounded way too calm and too serious. That is Karasuma for you.

"Why…?" Asami asked out loud and Karasuma stared into Asami's eyes, which held anger in them.

Asami's whole body was shaking out of frustration. Irina came to visit Asami and she would talk about so many things, mostly they were about the class, the perverted octopus, and especially Karasuma. The girl jumped over the window to go up to him, grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to his face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" That voice made everyone shocked, even the strict agent teacher.

"Ami-chan…" Nakamura didn't know how to react.

Asami let go of the man and backed away, "Sorry…" She whispered before running out the window, brushing by everyone and time seemed to slow down when she and Karma touched shoulders. The red head didn't show any emotion. He just stood still while Nakamura, Kayano, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara, and Okuda ran after her.

"This went very wrong…" Kimura muttered and everyone agreed.

The new student ran down the hill in hoping to chase after the blonde woman as fast as she could, but someone grabbed onto her wrist, "That's enough…" That voice made Asami want to kill herself.

The six students that chased after her was beaten by a certain red hair. All of them were out of breath and to their surprise Karma already got Asami before any of them did.

"Of course he would…" Nakamura grinned, still tired.

"Let go of me…" Asami whispered.

Karma heard her, but teased her instead, "Eh~? I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"Let go of me!" Asami shouted this time and the red head was satisfied or was he?

"Let's go back. Bitch-sensei will eventually come back. Come on." Karma dragged the girl back to the hill and the others followed behind them in silence.

The following day Asami was alone on the main building roof during lunch time. She stared at the class 3-E building and wondered if Irina was there. There was 99% chance she wasn't there. Irina has become too emotion; although, she wasn't the only one. Asami realized herself she too was showing more emotion she has ever had in her entire lifetime… except for _that_ day.

The door opened and Asano junior went over to sit next to the girl. He said nothing at first and he stared at the building Asami was staring at too. A minute past and he finally broke the silence, "How's the class so far?"

"Fun…" It was no lie at all. Being with the 3-E students brought happiness to her.

Asano frowned and looked down, "Class is about to start. I'll tell sensei you don't feel too well." The guy stood up and head back inside. He paused for a moment and glanced over his shoulder at Asami, then resumed walking. He closed the door behind him and Asami continued to sit in silence.

It's been three days and Irina hasn't come back yet. Asami placed her head on her desk, wrapped around arms around her head. From the main building to class 3-E building then doing assassination work tired her around. Her fellow class 3-E students were all talking about Irina.

"You don't think… she wouldn't leave because of this, right?" Chiba asked.

The door opened and the flower man from the other day entered the room, "That won't happen. She still has things to do here." He said with a friendly smile.

"Right? All in all, it's fun when she's here." Okano said.

"Yes, you all have built quite the bond with her. I determined that from an initial investigation. All I need to do is take advantage of that." He walked to the podium, pacing the bouquet of flowers on top of it.

That's when it hit the class at the same time.

Asami sat up straightly, eyes widen open in horror. She knew something was off the moment she laid eyes on him, that "friendly" flower man worker. He blended so well in the classroom that no one noticed it.

"I, am the hitman known as the 'God of Death'." The man revealed his true identity.

"Starting now, I would like to give you all a lesson." His smile sent shivers down everyone's spine. This guy reeks only of danger.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I actually updated and I want to apologize to all of you! I'm really sorry! I said I was going to update near the end of May or beginning of June but I didn't keep my word so I'm very sorry. I had a lot of things to do. Anyways~! I'm going to write more often now and I got motivated now. I decided to do the spin-off sequel after I'm done with this. I'll tell you the details later on. Have a beautiful day! Seeya later^^**


End file.
